Ash the Ultimate Pokemon Master
by brtnvm
Summary: Ash has managed to become the most poweful Pokemon Trainer to have ever exist - the Ultimate Pokemon Master. He is planning to conquer the entire Pokemon World to make his own empire in all regions.But first he needs to find trustworthy loyal brides who shall become his partners! Will he recruit old female friends or find new love interests?The story unfolds as Ash's Harem expands!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to CityLover96 for suggesting such a wonderful idea for a story!**

* * *

Ash was standing on top of Mt. Silver, training with his Pikachu.

Ash had managed to become the Ultimate Pokemon Master.

Ash had been the Chosen One ever since he was born.

On the day he was born Arceus blessed him with eternal youth , eternal victory and the Jewel of life.

Ash had never lost a single battle in his life.

There was even a rumour that Ash was actually Arceus's illegitimate son.

Ash had always won every single battle.

He had won every single GYM battle, and also all of the Regional Pokemon Leagues, and also all of the Elite Fours, and also all of the Champions.

Ash had even won in hand-to-hand combat in a duel with Arceus himself, and Arceus was the Creator of everything that existed. That meant that Ash was so powerful that he could even alter reality if he wanted to. His Pikachu singlehandedly disbanded all of the evil organizations as if they were amateur bug-catchers and youngsters.

Ash was a model of manly behaviour on his 20th year of victorous life. He had become more mature, more serious, more smarter.

He was not even slightly childish, not hyperactive, not dense.

Ash was truly a transdescendent being...He always had a golden oreole shining over his head. He always wore a white tunic that hung on his left shoulder and a laurel wreath. He didn't even need to carry his Pokeballs, the Pokeballs just floated around, following him in the air.

As for the Pokemon that Ash possessed, he had caught by himself all of the Pokémon, plus all their gender differences, alternate forms, mega evolutions, primal reversions, and Alolan Forms - they were all placed inside marble Premiere balls that always floated around Ash in a giant flock/cloud that he could sit on or fly on or just follow Ash from afar.

Pikachu was Ash's chosen Pokemon that had the privilege of always being outside its Pokeball, it always walked alongside Ash as his equal.

Ash has every single GYM badge in the Pokemon World.

Ash also has all of the Coordinator ribbons. Ash has all of the Z-crystals as well, also he has all of the Mega stones.

Ash also has all of the Pokemon devices - the Pokedex, the Pokegear, the Pokenav, the Poketch, the Xtransceiver, the Holocauster, the Rotomdex and many more.

Ash was planning to become the ruler of all the Pokemon World - he dreamt of creating his own empire. In order to do that, he would need to conquer all of the regions in a war with his Pokemon army. Ash knew- he was capable of conquering the entire Universe...But everything has to be done one step at a time, even such a person like Ash the Ultimate Pokemon Master realized that.

But first, he needed a wife, or maybe several wives in order to leave descendants who would continue his divine dynasty into the history of humanity.

And so, his first objective was to find someone who could become the mother of his children and the Queen of his future Empire.

Ash stopped his training with Pikachu when he warmed up enough and used his personal Mega Rayquaza to fly to Pallet town.

He would start searching for the ideal brides in Pallet town and go all the way to Alola to pick the most worthiest females in the Pokemon world.

After completing his harem, he would declare war on the Pokemon world until it would all belong to him...And after that...there were a lot of intergalactic space and different dimensions that were waiting to be conquered.

Ash was a human after all, so he needed to sleep and eat like everybody else. So after having dinner at his Mother's house he fell asleep until the morning. His Pokeball cloud accommodated in the kitchen - Ash's Pokemon were so durable that they didn't even need to leave their Pokeballs unless summoned for battle.

After all, there was a lot of stuff that needed to be done tomorrow.

* * *

 **Ok so there's a possibility that I'll change the rating to M in the future.**

 **P.S. Before some certain people leave a message about this being an "anime" story, I want to say that this fanfic will feature characters from all available Pokemon Worlds.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash woke up in the morning. He went into Pallet Town as he began his search for the perfect brides.

When suddenly he was stopped by a certain someone.

"Hey, you loser, stop right there!"

Ash silently stopped and turned around to see who was this person who dared to speak to him in such a disrespectful way.

It was the good-for-nothing Gary Oak, Ash's self-proclaimed rival who , however never managed to actually defeat Ash. He always annoyed Ash in their childhood by trying to be Ash's rival however he always failed in any competition against Ash.

What was he good for? Absolutely nothing! Nothing but a heartbreaker for the undertaker!

So Ash decided to teach Gary a lesson.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail."

"Blatoise, use-"

But Pikachu was faster. One of Pikachu's Iron tails was enough to send Gary and his Blastoise into the morning sky like shooting stars - they could really use a wish right now.

Ash continued his journey to find his wife.

Ash stopped at a cafe in Pallet town. He took out his laptop and switched it on. He decided to use the Internet to find himself a wife. He connected to the Wireless Network.

Ash searched for the most popular pokemon anime pairings on fanfiction-net. Then he picked those that involved females from Pallet Town, thus limiting him to two options - Ash x Delia and Ash x Daisy.

He almost vomited when he saw how popular the Ash x Delia pairing was and how much stories there were. He decided to stay away from that weird part of the Internet.

So the only viable option left was Ash x Daisy.

"Here I come, Daisy. The Master always gets what he wants." Ash said to himself in a badass manner as he was exiting the cafe.

Ash headed towards Prof. Oaks lab where Daisy might be located.


End file.
